Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to systems and method for cooling electronics within a computer rack. More specifically, the present invention provides for liquid cooling of assemblies within a computer rack.
Description of the Related Art
Functionality within computing systems in the data center today is being increased. This increase in functionality frequently causes more heat generating electronic components to be included inside of computer racks that house compute blades, such as blade servers of computing equipment. Since more components are being added to computers, less space is available for air flow to cool those components. Since air flow in modern computer systems is limited and electronic components within these systems are at risk of overheating as the density of electronics in a compute blade are increased, what is needed are new methods and systems for cooling electronic components contained within computer systems and within computer racks.